1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a belt, and more specifically, to a belt having integrated tool bits which are concealed by the belt strap when the belt is worn by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Belts have been worn for many years because of the various functional and aesthetic benefits associated therewith. For instance, a belt may function to support pants, shorts, or other articles of clothing on a wearer. Belts may also be fabricated in a wide range of materials and colors so as to complement the overall aesthetic appearance of the wearer's clothing.
In view of the overall utility and aesthetic appeal associated with belts, individuals wear belts on a wide range of occasions. In this respect, belts are not only worn during formal occasions to compliment one's suit or tuxedo, belts are also worn during sporting activities. Indeed, most baseball and football teams include a belt as part of the team uniform. Furthermore, it is also common for those participating in snowboarding, skateboarding and other extreme sports to wear a belt.
Belts have also been recognized as a mechanism by which one can carry tools or other utility items. For instance, tool belts are oftentimes worn by construction worker to hold tools which may be needed quickly. In this respect, when the tools are stowed within a tool belt, the tools travel with the wearer, without requiring the wearer to manually carry the tools. A gun holster is another example of an accessory that may be supported by a belt to allow a wearer to carry a gun or other weapon without using the wearer's hands. Yet another accessory that has been commonly carried on one's belt is a smartphone. A smartphone holster may be connected to a belt and the wearer may stow the smartphone in the smartphone holster to enable effortless carrying of the smartphone, as well as quick and easy access thereto. In this respect, a belt does not only provide utility in relation to supporting one's clothes; rather, a belt may also be useful for supporting one or more tools or other accessories thereon.
One particular drawback to using a belt as means for supporting tool or other accessories is that the supported items typically hang from the belt or remain external to the belt. This may be particularly problematic in sporting environments, where the externally located item may present a safety hazard, or may alter the appearance of the wearer. This may be particularly true in sports such as snowboarding or skateboarding, where one's appearance
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved belt design which allows tools to be worn in a concealed manner. Various aspects of the present invention address this particular need, as will be discussed in more detail below.